Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story
by Azusa Hirasawa
Summary: Hatsune Miku una chica que ha tenido muy mala suerte en su vida, sus padres murieron, sus tios y su primo la odian y solo tiene dos amigas pero ¿que pasa cuando muere y se convierte en un shinigami conociendo asi a Megurine Luka?
1. Chapter 1

**Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story **

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y si me lo permiten, les contare mi historia.

Exactamente hoy se cumplen cinco años desde aquel fatídico dia en el que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Aun recuerdo todo perfectamente, recuerdo aquel lluvioso dia cuando mi padre perdió el control del auto derrapando y asi chocando conta una barda de contención y cayendo al bosque que estaba al pie de la carretera, recuerdo que me desmaye, recuerdo que cuando desperte no podía parar de llorar, recuerdo la cara de mi madre recién fallecida, recuerdo que a mi padre le faltaba una pierna, recuerdo que trate desesperadamente de calentar sus frios cuerpos con mi aliento, y por supuesto aun no puedo olvidar el horrible sentimiento de tristeza y a la vez enojo por no haber muerto con mis padres. pero esa no es la peor parte , despues de haber muerto mis padres solo quedaban dos personas que podían hacerse cargo de mi.

Se trata de mi tia y mi tio, pero para mi mala suerte, ellos me detestaban, pues además de ser una carga ,ellos ya tenían un hijo de quien preocuparse. Es mi odioso primo Mikuo, estoy segura de que solo robaron mi nombre y le agregaron una o al final para no pensar en un nombre, no me sorprendería, son unos flojos de primera, y créanme que no exagero, mi tio de vez en cuando va al trabajo y mi tia solo se acuesta en el sofá a ver la televisión y ordenarme en cuando llego desde mi trabajo de medio tiempo al que voy despues de la escuela a hacer las tareas domesticas, como la cena o barrer el piso entre otras que seguramente conoces.

En cuanto a mi primo Mikuo el casi siempre no esta en casa pero cuando lo esta es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi, porque muchas veces o fuma o se droga o me molesta de cualquier forma, aunque últimamente se esta pasando de la raya la ultima vez me hizo un pequeño corte en mi frente con una navaja que sinceramente no se de donde saco, pero por fortuna alcanze a correr a mi pequeño cuarto en el sotano.

te dire otra cosa que probablemente no encuentres extraña ya que te he dicho como son mis tios pero te lo dire de todos modos, Mi tio llega borracho a casa todos los días, no importa si fue a trabajar o no, aveces pienso que solo va al bar todo el dia y el trabajo lo deja botado, y te preguntaras ¿si no trabaja de donde saca el dinero? Pues eso es simple, lo roban al igual que mi primo para conseguir cigarrillos.

Para evitar cualquier conflicto ente ellos y yo, siempre tengo un bate que metal bajo mi almohada, que por fortuna nunca he llegado a usar pues nunca bajan al sotano donde es mi habitacion, pero estoy acostumbrada a todo eso, para mi es cosa de siempre despues de todo he vivido con ellos desde que como dije anteriormente hace cinco años.

Ademas ¿que podría hacer una escuálida niña de trece años como yo? ¿Negarme? No puedo negarme porque me odiarían aun mas y lo mas posible es que me golpeen ¿Quejarme? Me dejarían en la calle si me quejo ¿Fugarme? A donde iria si me fugo e incluso si me fugo iran a buscarme y cuando me encuentren seguro que me golpea el machista de mi tio, asi que ¿Qué podría hacer? Eso es fácil, nada absolutamente nada, yo solo quiero crecer y estudiar para poder tener una carrera, ganar dinero e irme a otro lugar, un lugar lejano donde nadie me conozca y asi vivir feliz el resto de mi vida, pero aceptémoslo, aun falta mucho para eso asi que solo queda esperar.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me levante con el ruido del despertador, realmente no quiero levantarme hoy, no quiero volver a tratar con mi ''familia'' otra vez, pero eso es imposible ¿verdad? Bueno supongo que no tengo mas opción que hacerlo. Me levante de la cama y me puse mi uniforme, una falda a cuadros, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, unas calcetas negras, los mocasines cafes que uso todos los días,y un sueter color negro, ya se que esto no es bonito pero es solo un uniforme de escuela publica.

Fui al baño a peinarme como es mi costumbre atando mi cabello en dos colas de caballo con las cintas color negro con bordes rojos. Subi a la sala de estar y comencé a preparar mi almuerzo que consta de un pequeño sándwich de huevo o aveces cuando puedo comprarlo, jamon. Termine de prepararlo y lo envolví en una servilleta, lo siguiente fue ir por ni mochila y poner el sándwich dentro para irme a la escuela, por lo menos ahí tengo un par de amigas.

Llegue unos minutos antes de que tocaran la campana para que comiencen las clases, asi puedo platicar un poco con Miki y Gumi mis únicas dos amigas y creo que las únicas personas en el mundo que me quieren.

_'' Hey Miku! ¿Qué tal?''. Me pregunto mi amiga Miki con entusiasmo

_''Hola Rin, Hola Gumi'' respondi animada

_''Buenos días Miku! Ah por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes me deja copiar su tarea? Olvide hacerla ayer'' Dijo Gumi algo avergonzada rascándose la mejilla

_''¿!Otra vez?! Ayer fue lo mismo al igual que hace una semana, Gumi debes aprender a hacer la tarea, haci no pasaras de año jamas'' dijo Miki algo molesta empezando a pelear con Gumi

_''_hoy será un dia animado aquí en la escuela''_ dije en mi mente poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro antes de que la clase empezara cuando el profesor entro al salón y empezó a escribir formulas matemáticas en la pizarra.

Todo mi dia en la escuela termino con normalidad como todos los días, osea con Miki apunto de estrangular a Gumi por alguna vergüenza que le hizo pasar, mi trabajo de medio tiempo también fue normal, incluso mas animado que los otros días, sin embargo me encuentro triste por tener que regresar a mi pesadilla de todos los días algunas veces simplemente desearía simplemente tirarme al piso a dormir y ya no despertar jamas para poder ir junto a mi padre y junto a mi madre. Se vale soñar ¿no?...

Bien aquí acaba el capitulo uno, no me maten uwu soy nueva en esto de escribir fics aceptare criticas, opiniones y todo lo que quieran darme para mejorar espero que les haya gustado si veo que les gusta lo seguire lo mas pronto posible asi que porfavor díganme que piensan!

Azusa Hirasawa les da una cordial despedida(?


	2. Chapter 2

i**Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story Chapter 2 WoodPecker Song**

Otra vez me ha despertado el molesto y odioso ruido del despertador, bueno no es como si en realidad quisiera quedarme aquí en casa si es que le podría llamar asi a esto, ayer cuando regrese a casa mi tio le pegaba a Mikuo, no es cosa de otro mundo para mi es solo la rutina, talvez incluso se lo merecía , pero que me importa a mi que lastimen al odioso perro que es mi primo, por mi puede tirarse de la azotea de la casa y no me importaría recoger su cadáver, como sea no creo que pase…

Despues de haberme vestido y peinado como siempre, subo las escaleras que van desde el sotano a la sala de estar y camino hacia la cocina. Hmp como esperaba, solo quedan las sobras de lo que cenamos ayer, pero no quiero comerlo seguro que por la flojera de no hacer nada mas lo van a recalentar y si ven que no queda nada sabrán que me lo lleve para comérmelo y no me darán de cenar como castigo, asi que creo que como ayer fue dia de pago en mi trabajo puedo comprar algo camino a la escuela , tengo suficiente tiempo para ir a la pequeña tienda que esta al lado de la escuela, bah solo es otro monótono dia igual que los demás.

Saliendo de mi ''casa'' por asi decirlo tome la ruta escolar igual que siempre, pero casi para cruzar la esquina hay unas líneas amarillas de policía y una ambulancia ¿Un accidente? No importa ya veré cuando pase al lado, de todos modos tengo que ir por esa calle.

Cuando iba a pasar ignorando el accidente algo me sorprendió, un par de cabelleras, una verde y la otra rubia debajo de uno de los autos, parecía que habían sido atropelladas, pero ¿Podrían ser- No claro que no lo son aunque aun queda la pequeña posibilidad y digo remota que sean Gumi y Rin Kagamine, ¿pero que haría mi ''mejor amiga'' de la infancia Rin por aquí? Su casa queda para el otro lado de la ciudad.. Pero estoy casi segura que no son ellas, si fueran ellas lo sabría ¿verdad?, Oh parece que están levantando en auto arriba de las person- En ese momento solté imediatamente mi mochila y corrí a la escena intentando contener las lagrimas que salían sin control de mis ojos, ''no podía ser verdad, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla''. Dije en mi mente arrodillándome frente a los destrozados cuerpos de las que solian ser unos de mis pocos seres queridos. Esta escena me recuerda el accidente de mis padres, es el mismo olor a sangre mezclado con olor a llanta quemada, no quiero mirar pero sin embargo me quedo petrificada sollozando viendo, me da una verdadera sensación de nauseas y tristeza, es simplemente horrible ver como en una pequeña camioneta blanca de la morgue creo yo, se las lleva poniéndolas en camillas con sabanas blancas cubriendo sus ya casi irreconocibles cuerpos y cerrando las puertas alejándose en rápidamente por la calle . Creo que hoy realmente no quiero ir a la escuela, no tendría porque decirle a Miki que Gumi murió, ¿como se lo diría? —_''Oye Miki, Gumi murio''_. Claro que no podría decirle algo como eso, creo que simplemente dejare que se entere por si misma. Pensé secándome las lagrimas mientras tomaba mi mochila alejándome en la dirección de un pequeño parque para pasar ahí todo el día.

Pase la gran parte del día en el parque, pero ya es hora de ir a trabajar y necesito comida, aunque no quiero comer nada hoy, no tengo ganas de ir pero si no voy me despedirán enseguida, asi que no hay opción mas que ir.

Mi jefe me dio el día de mañana libre porque según el ''entendía'' como me sentía, pero lo dudo mucho, digo no todos los amigos de las personas se muren atropellados ¿verdad? Es totalmente obvio que no. Pero como si este día no pudiera ponerse peor aun tengo que regresar a casa con todos esos tontos que son mi ''familia'' no tengo ninguna otra opción.

Llegue a la casa, tranquilamente entre quedando un poco sorprendida, mi tía esta haciendo la cena, es por si fuera poco extraño mi favorita, carne con puerros salteados con mantequilla, me parece muy sospechoso, realmente muy sospechoso, ella me odia y nunca hace la cena, aquí hay gato encerrado, estoy segura.

Deje mi mochila en el piso mientras me disponía a bajar a mi cuarto, cuando escuche que mi tía me llamaba. —''Miku-chan querida, ven, te he preparado la cena, es tu favorita, anda come.'' Dijo sirviéndome una gran porción el un plato, pero no es cualquier plato, es uno de los de porcelana que mi tío colecciona, jamás había comido en alguno de estos, ellos ni siquiera me dejaban acercármele a la repisa donde los guardaban, que raro.

Me senté en la mesa, mientas mi tía puso frente a mi el plato con los cubiertos, pero estos son los cubiertos que solo usan para alguna fiesta especial, nunca para una comida sin sentido alguno. Mi tía se sentó en frente mio observando pacientemente a que comiera y dijo —''Se que te he tratado mal últimamente y quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, así que come con toda confianza Miku-chan''

Tome con algo de sospecha en mi mirada un pedazo de puerro con el tenedor, sabia delicioso, extrañamente delicioso. Tome otro trozo, y sabia igual que el anterior, delicioso, y así sucesivamente hasta acabarme la comida que me sirvió mi tía, talvez ella realmente quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, si eso debe ser. Le agradecí por la comida y cuando me disponía a llevar el plato al lavadero me dijo —'' No te preocupes Miku-chan yo lo lavare luego'' me quito el plato y se dispuso a ponerle jabón, así que no me preocupe, le volví a agradecer por todo y cuando estaba por bajar al sotano, llego Mikuo, me dijo que había escrito una canción para mi y que quería que la escuchara, respondí que si obviamente y me hizo sentar en el sillón sin sospechar nada, para que el empezara a cantar.

—''Un pequeño pájaro carpintero malévolo. Otro día ,arruinando los bosques , arruinador de árboles .Hasta que un día el enojado y viejo dios del bosque convirtió tu pico en un cuchillo venenoso. Pobre pájaro carpintero , tus nidos están todos manchados . . .Tu comida , corrompida con toxinas . Toca a tus amigos o seres queridos , y todos ellos morirán , cayendo ante tus pies .  
Oh , triste y pequeño pájaro carpintero . Venenosas lágrimas , brillando fuertemente , mientras caen por tus mejillas''.

Quede realmente asustada por lo que canto, inmediatamente me levante el sofá pero comencé a sentir un horrible dolor de estomago tan fuerte que me doblé del dolor esperen un momento, si unimos todo, la canción de Mikuo tiene sentido, ''_pobre pájaro carpintero tus nidos están todos manchados…'' eso es porque ellos son horribles personas, ''Tu comida corrompida con toxinas'' Los puerros salteados, tenían veneno, ''Toca a tus amigos o seres queridos y todos ellos morirán cayendo ante tus pies'' Mis padres, Rin-chan, Gumi-chan, Todo esta claro ahora_.

Tome fuerzas y comencé a corre a donde quedaban las escaleras del sotano y Mikuo me siguió y justo cuando comencé a bajar los escalones sentí que Mikuo me jalo del cuello de mi camisa,_ ''No! Estoy cayendo pero quedan unos ocho escalones no me pasara nada si caigo ¿verdad?''._

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que todo se pusiera negro fue el sonido de mi nuca golpeando uno de los escalones de cemento.

iBien este es el final del segundo capitulo, espero les guste lo que escribí, como siempre, aceptare criticas, opiniones, consejos y todo lo que quieran darme para mejorar xD

Aqui responderé el review que recibí xD

**Fersi Lovedeath: **Kyaaa para empezar adoro tu fic de Cat Food simplemente es genial xD En cuanto a lo de la temática eso es algo vergonzoso porque fue de un sueño que tuve mientras dormia una siesta xD, si es un poco triste su vida pero seria aburrido si todo es perfecto no? Bueno eso creo yo xD, Lol me rei un buen rato con lo de un futuro para Miku-chan x'D ,Me alegraste el dia cuando dijiste que esta bien escrito hehe, Con lo de que saluda a Rin y no a Miki bueno eso también es algo muy vergonzoso andaba muy distraída con los demás detalles además de andar escuchando una de las canciones de Rin y por inercia la puse, de hecho ella no estaba planeada para salir hasta dentro del próximo capitulo pero la puse aquí para que se arregle ese asuntillo xD. Y bueno no había planeado lo de Miku x Luka pero si es lo que el publico quiere ¿porque no? xD Asi que si, si que lo habrá xD y talvez ponga mas parejas como Gumi x Rin o algo asi xD. =*-*= Neko-adios(? xD

Sin nada mas que decir Azusa Hirasawa Les da su mas cordial despedida ='-'=


End file.
